prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Floral Ceremony Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series created and directed by Ezzie Haladance. The themes/motifs of the series are flowers, worship and happiness. Story Hidden between the Heavens and planet Earth, lies the flower-filled world of , which is kept safe by the power of the 72 magical ; seventy-two special yet sacred items, which have special powers and abilities. But when there’s good, there's obviously evil, , who used her power to slowly transform Gardenia into a blank, dark wasteland, the cards falling down to a small Japanese town: . So a small fairy named had been chosen to seek help by . Instead of using the , she actually tripped, falling into space and eventually crashing down to planet, Earth. From there, she meets a 14-year-old second year student one day by the name of , who after finding a Flower Card in her school bag and unleashing her emotions, transforms into , the Pretty Cure of lilies and happiness. Characters Pretty Cure * May is a gentle 14-year-old girl in her second year of middle school. Having a "green-thumb" for as long as she can remember, May has always loved tending to the flowers in her bedroom window. Oldest of five, May acts as a substitution when her parents are out of the house. She has a fear of spiders, but enjoys telling stories and drawing. As , May represents the lily (white) and happiness. * A childhood friend of May. Ayame is a calm, peaceful and studious 14-year-old second year middles school student, who enjoys helping others weither the problem big or small. She is class president and many claim she is "can't have fun", being deemed as boring and bland, which she often takes to heart. She often brings confidence to May and controls Hanako,she is also a horror movie fan. As , Ayame represents the purple iris and wisdom. * A 14-year-old girly-girl in Ayame and May's class. She's known them since the 4th grade and to make sure she never forgets, keeps a childhood photo of them by her bed. Many dub her as a "shopaholic", which she embraces with a bright smile and cute wink - furthermore, she plans on becoming a fashion designer in the future, naming her business . She enjoys giving everyone nicknames. As , Hanako represents (pink) carnations and love. * A 14-year-old second year middle school student, who grew up in a wealthy, luxurious household. Hotaru prefers to talk over the phone, than in person, usually due to her awkwardness during face-to-face confrontation. On occasion, she has paid a student to do her homework. She is secretly insecure about herself. She secretly sleeps with a teddy bear. As , Hotaru represents bluebells and beauty. Mascots Villains Gardenia * A presumably deceased Cure, originally from Gardenia. She had lost her team during Queen Foxglove's attack on Gardenia. Many believe she had lost her life. Her theme color is red. Items Locations Trivia Category:Fan Series